The Second Degree of The Rikudo Sennin
by Yami-Tenshin-Sama
Summary: Dia satu-satunya yang tersisa dari keturunan kedua Rikudo Sennin, satu-satunya yang mempunyai kekuatan lebih dari saudaranya. Keturunan yang diberikan kekuatan mata dan ketahanan tubuh ayahnya. Keturunan yang bagaikan cermin dari Rikudo Sennin itu sendiri. Satu-satunya yang tersisa dialah Kagami Inazuma.


Chapter 1: Awal dari Ramalan

Title: The Second Degree of Rikudo Sennin

Desclaimer: Naruto by Maasashi Kisimoto

This fic by Yami- Tenshin-sama

Sumary: Dia satu-satunya yang tersisa dari keturunan kedua Rikudo Sennin, satu-satunya yang mempunyai kekuatan lebih dari saudaranya. Keturunan yang diberikan kekuatan mata dan ketahanan tubuh ayahnya. Keturunan yang bagaikan cermin dari Rikudo Sennin itu sendiri. Satu-satunya yang tersisa dialah Kagami Inazuma.

Main Chara: OC

Warning: OC, Diverence, Doujutsu!OC.

" qwerty" someone talk

**"qwerty" **biju talk

_"qwerty"_ in mindscape or flashback

**_"qwerty" _**jutsus

Inazuma POV

Hai namaku Inazuma, lengkapnya Kagami Inazuma. Umurku saat ini 7 tahun. Aku juga memiliki sahabat baik namanya Naruto, lengkapnya Uzumaki Naruto. Oh ya aku juga memiliki doujutsu, kata Hokage-jiji nama doujutsuku itu **_Amiragan_**. Menurutku **_Amiragan_** lebih rendah satu tingkat dari doujutsu clan Uchiha yaitu **_Sharigan_**.

Doujutsuku itu berwarna putih pucat dengan satu lingkaran. Ada yang unik dari cara pembangkitan doujutsu milikku, doujutsu milikku bangkit ketika aku melihat Naruto sahabatku sedang dipukul dan sudah hampir meninggal, tiba-tiba doujutsu milikku bangkit untuk pertama kalinya karena aku sangat sedih jika kehilangan Naruto. Pada saat itu juga aku kesakitan. Orang-orang berbalik utuk melihatku karena aku berteriak. Tiba-tiba mereka maju dan salah satu dari mereka berkata " heh, mata terkutuk itu bangkit. Ayo kita bunuh dia supaya satu monster menghilang dari desa kita." Yang lainnya pun menyetujui, tapi sebelum mereka sempat untuk melangkah tiba-tiba muncul seorang anbu yang langsung menyuruh mereka untuk berhenti. Setelah dia mengucapkan itu dia mebawaku dan Naruto untuk pergi ke rumah sakit.

"Hah...Hah...Hah... lagi-lagi begini, apa aku gak bisa diperlakuin seperti manusia apa? Kok aku diperlakuin seperti ini sih?" Gumamku. Pasti kalian bingung kenapa aku berkata seperti ini, aku berkata seperti itu karena aku diperlakukan seperti binatang di desa ini. Aku seperti tidak dianggap di desa ini, walaupun ada beberapa orang yang menganggap ku ada seperti Hokage-jiji, Naruto temanku yang juga sering disiksa di desa ini bahkan lebih parah daripada aku, dan anbu dengan code name inu. Aku dan Naruto bisa dibilang seperti gula dan semut, jika satu mendapat masalah pasti yang satu juga begitu, jika satu senang pasti yang satu juga begitu dan lain-lain. Tapi, sebenarnya aku tahu apa yang membuat Naruto sering dikejar dan mau dibunuh oleh penduduk desa. Itu karena Naruto adalah Jinchuriki dari Kyubi si siluman berekor sembilan atau biju ekor sembilan yang pernah hampir ( Author: tandai hampir) menghancurkan Konoha. Itu semua aku ketahui karena aku merasakan cakra yang berbeda dari tubuh Naruto sedangkan aku, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku selalu dikejar oleh warga desa, apa mungkin karena tekanan cakraku? Aku tidak pernah tahu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

5 years later

Inazuma POV

Hah, tidak terasa lima tahun sudah berlalu. Oh, iya aku sudah bisa mengeluarkan kemampuan dari mataku. Kemampuan mataku itu mirip seperti **_Sharigan_**, tapi menurutku **_Aimiragan _**lebih praktis dalam penggunaannya dan lebih mudah untuk meniru jutsu seseorang. Prinsip dari **_Aimiragan _**itu seperti cermin, jika seseorang mengeluarkan jutsu, maka ketika aku mengaktifkan **_Aimiragan_** jutsu orang tersebut akan dipantulkan jika aku menginginkannya, tapi bisa juga ditiru. Walaupun ketika ditiru lebih banyak memakan cakraku sih. **_Aimiragan_ **juga bisa melihat tenketsu atau titik cakra seperti mata **_Byakugan._ **Setelah lima tahun akhirnya sekarang saatnya menunjukkan kepada Konoha bahwa aku akan menjadi ninja terhebat.

Normal POV

Hari ini adalah ujian penentuan untuk seorang shinnobi untuk bisa menjadi ninja atau kunoichi. Begitu pula untuk Inazuma dan Naruto. Mereka semua sudah berada di lapangan untuk di test menjadi genin tinggal menunggu Iruka-sensei untuk datang.

Iruka pun tiba dan memulai testnya. "Test kali ini adalah melempar shuriken, kalian harus melempar shuriken sesuai dengan targetnya disana ada 10 target silahkan dimulai".

Time Skip

Hasil ujiannya

Nama Uchiha Sasuke Inuzuka Kiba Nara Shikamaru Hyuga Hinata Aburame Shino

Shuriken 9/10...7/10...6/10...8/10...6/10

Kunai 10/10...6/10...7/10...7/10...5/10

Henge Lulus...Lulus...Lulus...Lulus...Lulus

Bunshin Lulus...Lulus...Lulus...Lulus...Lulus

Kawarimi Lulus...Lulus...Lulus...Lulus...Lulus

* * *

><p>Nama Yamanaka Ino Akimichi Choji Haruno Sakura Kagami Inazuma Uzumaki Naruto<p>

Shuriken 7/10...6/10...5/10...10/10...5/10

Kunai 6/10...7/10...7/10...10/10...4/10

Henge Lulus...Lulus...Lulus...Lulus...Lulus

Bunshin Lulus...Lulus...Lulus...Lulus...Hampir tidak lulus

Kawarimi Lulus...Lulus...Lulus...Lulus...Lulus

"Baiklah yang akan menjadi rokie of the year tahun ini adalah ..." ucap Iruka sambil memberi jeda di perkataan terakhirnya. Semua murid pun menjadi tegang. Ada beberapa murid yang sudah menduga bah wa Sasuke yang menjadi Rokie of the year tapi ada juga yang menduga bahwa Kagami Seion yang menjadi Rokie mengingat mereka berdua adalah saingan di akademi. " Hey, Shika menurutmu siapa yang menjadi Rokie of the year tahun ini. " tanya Choji kepada Shikamaru. "Huh, merepotkan. Lebih baik kau perhatikan apa yang Iruka-sensei katakan."... Inazuma Kagami. " lanjut Iruka. Sasuke pun langsung protes dan langsung menantang Inazuma untuk bertarung, " Hey Kagami, ayo kita bertarun dan tunjukkan siapa yang pantas untuk mendapatkan gelar rokie of the year," berteriak marah kepada Inazuma." Hey, Sasuke kau harus menerima,"ucapan Iruka langsung dipotong oleh Inazuma ," Biar, sensei. Aku juga ingin melawannya". "Huh, baiklah kita akan memulai pertandingannya ...Ichi...Ni...San, Hajime,".

Pertandingan antara dua ninja berbakat itu pun dimulai. Sasuke langsung menyerang Inazuma dengan menendangnya, tapi berhasil dihalau oleh tangan Inazuma. Inazuma mencoba memberi serangan balasan. Inazuma mencoba untuk meninju wajah Sasuke tapi segera ditepis oleh Sasuke. Sasuke mencoba memukul perut Inazuma tapi berhasl ditepis lagi. Saling memukul saling menepis itulah yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua. Beberapa menit kemudian, karena merasa jika mengadu taijutsu dia akan kalah ,maka Sasuke mencoba menyerang Inazuma dengan Ninjutsu. Sasuke pun membentuk segel tangan dengan cepat dan mulai menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya, setelah itu dia mulai melafalkan nama jutsunya

**_Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu_**

Tiba-tiba muncul bola api yang mencoba untuk membakar Inazuma. Tapi Inazuma dengan cepat menghindar dari terjangan bola api tersebut. Setelah lolos dari maut Inazuma melompat ke belakang dan memejamkan matanya. Kemudian dengan cepat dia membuka matanya yang sudah berubah warna sembari mengucapkan satu kata yaitu

**_Aimiragan_**

Sasuke yang melihat perubahan dari mata Inazuma yang awalnya beriris violet kini berubah menjadi mata putih dengan satu lingkaran hitam. Sasuke yang melihat perubahan di mata Inazuma menjadi terkejut karena setahunya yang memiliki doujutsu hanya dua clan yaitu clan Uchiha dan clan Hyuga. Begitu pula murid yang lain pemikiran mereka sama seperti Sasuke, kecuali satu murid yaitu Uzumaki Naruto. Ya, Naruto mengetahui bahwa Inazuma memiliki doujutsu. Hanya beberapa orang yang tahu tentang doujutsu milik Inazuma diantaranya ada Sandaime, Naruto, anbu, jounin dan tetua Konoha.

Kembali ke pertarungan, sadar dari keterkejutannya Sasuke pun mengaktifkan doujutsu kebanggaan clannya yaitu

**_Sharigan_**

Setelah mengaktifkan doujutsu milik clannya itu terlihatlah mata merah dengan dua tomoe yang menghiasai mata merahnya.

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p>Author note: Gomen minna kalau ficku ini jelek dan gaje soalnya aku ini author baru moga-moga pertarungannya seru minna. Tapi lanjutannya di chapter depan ya minna(kalau ada yang mau lanjut aku lanjutin ni fic. Walaupun terkesan gaje dan abal aku mohon jangan flame ficku ini. Soalnya ini fic prtamaku jadi sampai jumpa. Ingat kasih tau kalau ada typo<p>

BIO Inazuma Kagami

Nama: Inazuma Kagami

Clan : Kagami

Kekei Genkai: Aimiragan Lv 1 untuk sementara

Elemen: Suiton, Doton and Mokuton (maybe)

Senjata:?

.

.

.

.

.

.

akhir kata Good Bye

R&R

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...


End file.
